jinjuriki gone!
by animevampire123
Summary: Naruto has had enough of his village and as if by magic he is kidnapped and taken to a sort of sancuary great right? Wrong! he and all the other jinchuuriki have their time in their villages erased from they're memory! what will happen to them all when their villages come and take them back?
1. Chapter 1

It was a regular sunny day in kohada and our favourite knucklehead ninja was on top of hokage mountain watching the sun set he had run up there after being chased by a mob of villagers…..again.

He should have been used to the treatment by now, but things had been different for the young jinchuriki. Sure he was used to the villages treatment to him but what was worse was that his friends were slowly but surely ignoring him and that pained him evan granny tsunade and pervy sage were ignoring him little by little. the only people still kind to him were gaara, killer bee, utakata, hinata iruka, the ramen people. Evan _**sasuke **_was being somewhat kind to him

Naruto growled, they acted like they want him gone and he knew it but every time he had tried to leave they stopped him and forced him into granny tsunade's office rather forcefully and she would always say "why are you running away _naruto_?( the way she said his name made it sound like a curse) you have people here who care about you you know" yeah right (aside from the people he mentioned before) he was greeted more kindly by kurama, yes that's right people he had started talking to him. _**him**_, kurama the fearsome (if greatly annoying) 9 tailed demon who was feared in the heart of many-

"_**yeah yeah gaki i know how great i am but with you repeating it like a broken record it does get *a little* annoying." **_

see what i mean about being annoying

"_**anyway i don't see why you don't evan use my chakra to escape i can clock it so the won't senses it and with my senses and speed you could make it out of the village and into the sand village by nightfall tomorrow! i mean you already know that they are planning on turning you into a mindless wea-"**_

"**SHUT UP!"**

"_**now now kit you heard it come right out of that granny's mouth so you can't blame me for bringing it up now can you?"**_

"**...**"

" _**thought so"**_

As much as he hated to admit it kurama was right he was walking to granny's office when he caught the conversation with her and Danzo and what shocked him was the fact he heard her telling Danzo that when Naruto turned 15 he would be brainwashed with a secret jutsu placed on him and would be trained in ROOT but she must have been joking right-

"_**KIT LOOK OUT THERE'S A JUTSU BEING USED AND IT BEING AIMED AT YOU! RUN FOR IT! IT'S VERY POWERFUL!"**_

by the time Naruto had understood what Kurama had said he tried to bolt but it was useless the jutsu was already taking effect and before anyone could even blink a strange light covered the whole of the leaf village for a millisecond then it was gone … and so was Naruto.


	2. Chapter 2

The first thing Naruto saw when he opened his eyes was … white? His once sluggish head suddenly swarmed with questions. Where was he? What was he doing here? Was he alone? Why was the room white? and the most bizarre question of all one he should know but didn't. Who was he? he had large gaps in his memory but remembered his name how old he was and personal things like that but he couldn't remember where he lived that but he did know he was a jinchuuriki a person that carried one of the 9 tailed beasts like within himself he carried the most powerful one the 9 tailed fox. A few faces flashed before him he recognized them right away they were Gaara the 1 tails, Ukataka the 6 tails and Killer bee the 8 tails in short they were all jinchuuriki maby he was kidnapped for his tailed beast and if that was true then that would mean that there would be other jinchuuriki. yes he could hold onto that one hope.

Gaara had no idea how he got here then again he couldn't even remember where he lived . Why couldn't remember that one simple thing that he was just meant to know and it it didn't help that Shukaku was screaming in his mind to get blood for him when he was trying to concentrate maybe Naruto was here and if they found each other they had a better chance of getting out of here….. er wherever _here _was of course and if he could find the people here he could either ask them for help or if they were enemy feed their blood to Shukaku. Yes that would be a good plan

Killer bee was walking along whitened hallways supposedly humming a rhyme to himself but in reality he was talking to Gyuki the 8 tails

"**so how are we getting out yo my pal 8to?" **rhymed killer bee

"_**firstly stop that annoying rapping you're terrible" **_shot Gyuki

killer bee sweat drops

"_**anyway from what i can see there are no exits and even if there were there are a lot of ninja here and also i can sense other jinjuriki"**_

"**ALRIGHT! lets go and help the little guys out!" **said Killer bee who had finally stopped rhyming

"_**very well the blonde 9 tails kit is in the room next to you-"**_

before Gyuki could even finish his sentence killer bee charged right at the door

Naruto was just starting to get used to standing on his feet again when he heard an almighty CRACK at first nothing happened then the door fell down and howling could be heard when he looked up he saw Killer Bee hopping about clutching his fist

Naruto sweat dropped

"erm killer bee is that really you?"

"..."

"are you okey?"

"..."

Naruto fumed

" OI! KILLER BEE!"

"...hm….yeah yeah…...shut up that meant to happen….yes of course it did i'm not a baka you know….OWWWWWW!"

that last part woke bee up as a wooden plank made contact with his face

"serves you right _you _were ignoring me! now how did you find me?"

" 1 not nice to throw things bro! 2 Gyuki told me and 3 i am here to save you" in a super star pose.

before Naruto could make a remark about it Gaara burst into the room followed closely by Utakata who he must have meet along the way

"Is everyone alright?!" asked a frantic gaara (**yes, first time for everything) **

"yeah i'm fine but where are we?" replied a baffled Naruto

"I believe i can answer that for you" came a new voice

the 4 jinchuuriki turned around to find a women with long black hair, blue eyes, brown shin and very tall about 25 in short very beautiful

"who are you?"

"I am iris and we have been watching you for awhile now"


End file.
